Monster
by MEOW-I-am-a-cat
Summary: AU where Anna remembers the night from the beginning of the movie, and it completely changes her perspective of her sister. Story starts between second and third verses of Do You Want To Build A Snowman, when Anna is 11 and Elsa is 14. (a bit of OOCness)
1. Monster!

**For the record, I have nothing against Anna. I was just thinking how different For The First Time In Forever (Reprise) would be if Anna was singing Elsa's part and Elsa was singing Anna's part. And then this happened! And, fair warning now before we start, I will have some rewrites of a few of the songs with slightly different words, but those won't come for a few chapters.**

* * *

"Elsa?" Anna knocked hesitantly. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

The door slowly opened. It was just a crack, but enough for Anna to see her sister through.

"Please?" Anna whispered.

Elsa took a deep breath. She pushed the door open and stepped out of her self-made prison.

"Yes," she said. "I would love to build a snowman, Anna."

Anna gasped with joy and hugged her sister. "Oh, thank you! After seven years, I was beginning to think you'd never come out! So, where's a good place to build a snowman? It's been so long since you came out last. I can't even remember where we used to play."

Elsa thought for a moment. Maybe, _maybe_, she could control her powers. Well, it couldn't hurt to try, could it?

"How about... the ballroom?"

Anna laughed. "Um, Elsa? I think being cooped up in that room your entire life might have messed you up a bit. You don't build snowmen inside!"

"Oh, we used to," Elsa muttered. "C'mon. I can. I'll show you."

Elsa took Anna's hand and pulled her down the flight of stairs to the main floor of the castle and into the ballroom.

"Elsa," Anna protested, "You can't build a snowman in a ballroom. The snow would melt!"

"Just watch. Okay?"

Anna gave a small yet reluctant nod.

"Ready?" Elsa smiled and stepped out into the centre of the room, just as she had done the last time she had used her powers for fun, so many years ago. The ice spread out across the floor, and snowy ice magic erupted from Elsa's hands into the air.

Anna gasped and stepped back in surprise. But she soon realized that there was nothing to fear, really, and stepped back towards Elsa, her foot touching the ice magic for the first time in forever.

Suddenly, she let out a yelp and collapsed. Elsa's joy instantly fell from her face as she rushed to her sister's side.

"Anna! What is it? What's wrong?" She extended her hand out to Anna.

Anna shrieked again. "No! Don't touch me! Get away from me!"

Elsa, hurt by Anna's anger and fear in her voice, drew her hands back and slowly moved away from the eleven-year-old scrambling and sliding across the ice to get away from her. Elsa looked down at her hands and back up at the redhead.

"Anna, what happened? What did I do?"

"You – you're a... a _monster_!"

"What do you mean?"

"That's why you were shut away all these years. You tried to _kill _me! Mama and Papa were just trying to protect me from your evil."

"What? I never tried to kill you. What are you talking about, Anna?"

"The last time we played. And you shot me with your magic. I could've _died_! And then you went and replaced my memories of it so I would think you had been my _friend_!"

"No, Anna," Elsa tried to rebut. She took a step towards Anna. "It's not like that. I'm not evil. That was an accident."

"Stay back! If you aren't evil, then why couldn't you come out? And _prove_ it?"

"Because I can't control my powers! And today, I wanted to try!" Elsa stepped closer to her sister.

"No! Get _away_!" Anna screamed, fear in her voice and eyes, anger in her face. She shouted as loud as she could to the castle, "_Mama! Papa! Help!_"

The king and queen of Arendelle rushed to their youngest daughter's cry.

"Anna," the queen burst in, "what's wrong?" She and her husband gasped at the sight that met their eyes upon entering the ballroom. "Elsa? You've come out?"

Elsa swallowed hard and nodded, too afraid to speak.

"Mama! Papa! I know the truth! She tried to kill me!"

The confused king and queen looked between their daughters.

"Elsa," the king asked the elder child, "did you?"

"No!" Elsa exclaimed. "She's talking about last time. When she was four and I was seven."

"But, Elsa –"

"I know she shouldn't remember, but she did! When she stepped on the ice her memories returned! But they're different. They're askew. She thinks I _wanted_ to hurt her."

Anna, breaking out of her mother's comforting embrace, stood and shouted, "My memories have not been tampered with! And I want her as far away from me as she can get! I don't want to be hurt again!"

"Anna –"

"No! Get her away! Lock her up again! Please! I won't feel safe with that monster running around, ready to kill me again."

The king and queen exchanged a look, wondering what to do. It was clear Anna would not take No for an answer. She had always been impulsive and quick to do rather than think, and fear can make even the ones who over-think everything make quick, careless decisions. And, being as stubborn as she was, it was her way or no way.

The king laid a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"Elsa..."

Elsa backed away from her father in surprise. "Papa... How could you?"

"Elsa, we're sorry. But I think, until Anna can be convinced otherwise, it's what is best."

"Mama, Papa, do you really think that?"

"Elsa, you two are going to need some time apart. For Anna to cope. Until you can live together peacefully, I'm afraid we'll have to keep you separate."

"But does that really mean I have to be locked in that horrid room again?"

"You know we won't be able to shut Anna away."

"And you have no problem shutting _me_ away? What is _wrong_ with you?"

Elsa backed away from her parents in disgust. Her family had turned on her. Betrayed her. Would no one see her side?

The king took a step towards Elsa.

"No!" the blonde shouted. She extended her arms to block him from coming any closer, and a blast of ice magic shot from her hand, knocking her father over.

"Elsa!" her mother exclaimed, shocked.

The king of Arendelle got to his feet and advanced on Elsa. He lifted her body off the ground and over his shoulder. "It's what's best, Elsa," he said to the squirming girl in his arms as they left the room.

And, once again, was Princess Elsa of Arendelle locked behind the door that separated her from her family and kingdom, only for being born with powers that for some reason only seemed to cause misery and pain to those she held dear.


	2. Just Us Now

**I'm so proud of this story! You guys pretty much blew up my phone with all the alert messages! Again, I really want to make this clear, I have _nothing_ against Anna. She is my second favourite character (after Elsa). It's just that, for the sake of the plot, I have to portray her the way I do.**

**So, here's chapter 2! A bit shorter, but I hope you like it all the same!**

* * *

Anna rushed down the hallway. She didn't even falter or glance at the door behind which her sister had been forced behind as she passed it. She simply dashed past to her parent's room, without a single thought of her sister.

"I hope you have fun on your trip," Anna said as the king and queen closed the last of their bags.

She pulled her mother and father into a hug goodbye. When they were close, she whispered,

"Do you have to go? I'm always afraid of Elsa. Without you here, I'm scared she'll try something."

"Don't worry," her father assured her. "We'll only be gone a short time. Nothing will happen."

Anna nodded her head. "Okay. I'll try."

"Good. There is nothing to fear."

As Anna passed by Elsa's door, it cracked open an inch. Anna, being too far down the hall to see, remained ignorant of her sister's stepping out of her prison of a bedroom to bid farewell to her mother and father.

Elsa poked her head out through the doorway and glanced to either side, wary that her sister might see her and shove her back in. Upon seeing the skirt of Anna's dress fly around the corner after the body, Elsa deemed it safe to proceed.

Instead of embracing her parents as Anna had done, Elsa remained a small distance from them and curtsied politely.

"Do you have to go?" she asked. "I'm afraid."

"Of what, my dear?" her mother asked.

"Of Anna, as always. And, my powers. They've been getting stronger. I'm afraid I won't be able to control them."

"Don't worry. Keep your gloves on, and your powers will be fine. You have nothing to fear. We will only be gone a short time. It's just a wedding. It won't be long."

"Okay. I'll try," Elsa promised, not knowing those would be the last words she would ever get to say to her beloved mother and father. She quickly retreated back to her room to lock herself behind the door again before Anna would find her and do it for her.

* * *

A week later, the princesses of Arendelle were called to the throne room for a message.

They stood across the room from each other, as far away from the other as they could get. They were stealing wary and worried glances at each other in fear when the royal messenger walked into the room and took his place before the sisters.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat. "Princess Elsa of Arendelle. Princess Anna of Arendelle. I bring grave news."

The princesses gasped in unison. _What could have happened?_ they both wondered.

"As you know, it has been one week since the king and queen of Arendelle departed on their ship. The time spent sailing should not have taken more than three days at most. Today we received a letter saying that your parents have not arrived in Corona yet. Sailors have told us that there was a terrible storm on the second night of the voyage."

"No," Elsa whispered. "They didn't... They can't... No!"

"I am afraid that your parent's chances of survival were very slim. It is extremely likely that they are dead. I'm sorry. Princess Elsa, you, as eldest, shall become the official queen of Arendelle on your twenty-first birthday. Thank you for your attendance."

When the messenger had left the room, Anna turned to Elsa.

"Well, Elsa, it looks like it's just us, now. Just remember: you may be the queen, but this is _my_ kingdom," she told her. "Now, why don't you go back to your room for the next three years while you wait to become my mouthpiece to the world."


	3. For The First Time In Forever

**So, here we are, third chapter already! As I said at the beginning in the author's note, I'm rewriting some of the songs! The official list of songs that will be included are: For The First Time In Forever, Let It Go, For The First Time In Forever (Reprise), and Fixer-Upper. And we have come to the first of those! So it's time you know how this is going to work. Any dialogue in _italics_ is sung. It's the same tune, and not much is changed for this one, but it's still part of the story. Feel free to sing it out loud, sing it in your head, or just read it.**

**And again, huge thanks to everyone for exploding my phone! I'm so proud of this story and it's all thanks to you guys! Extra thanks to all the people who reviewed and I didn't get to reply.**

**I'll just clear something up now: Anna isn't exactly Anna in this story, if that makes sense. She's more like Hans. Like, her personality. Hans is still going to be here, just a lot smaller of a part and not really acting like Hans. Does that make sense?**

* * *

A knock on the door startled the new almost-queen of Arendelle.

"My Queen. It is time for you to prepare for your coronation."

"Coronation...?" Elsa muttered to herself. "Oh! Coronation!" Elsa burst out her bedroom door. "I'm so excited! I can't wait!

"_The window's open, so's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore! Who knew we own eight thousand salad plates?_" she sang out, enjoying her freedom. She dashed through the halls, wishing the ceremony would never come so she could spend the whole day free. "_For years I've roamed these empty halls. Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally we're opening up the gates! There'll be actual, real, live people. It'll be totally strange. But, wow, am I so ready for this change!_" It was true. Elsa could not wait for someone other than Anna to come into her life. "_For the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light! For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night! And I don't know if I'm excited or nervous, but I'm somewhere in that zone! 'Cause for the first time in forever, I won't be alone._ I can't wait to meet everyone!" It was like a dream come true. People, freedom, _life_!

–

"Princess Anna! Your sister's coronation is today!"

"Coronation? Oh, I can't wait to meet everyone! What if I meet... _the_ one?

"_Tonight, imagine me, gown and all. Fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace._" The princess practiced her curtsy. While her sister couldn't wait to meet everyone, Anna was looking for love. "_I suddenly see him standing there: a beautiful stranger, tall and fair! I want to run away and hide my face! But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life I've lead so far! For the first time in forever! There won't be magic; there'll be fun! For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone. And I know it's totally crazy, to dream I'd find romance! But for the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance._"

Anna suddenly remembered Elsa. She ran to Elsa's wing of the castle to have a word with her sister. She burst in on Elsa, fully dressed apart from the gloves she wore to help her conceal her magic.

"Anna," Elsa acknowledged her sister.

"_Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be,_" Anna commanded. It was always the same rules. Don't let anyone know. Anna reached for the gloves laid out on the dresser top and handed them to Elsa. "_Conceal. Don't feel. Put on a show._" Anna tore the left glove from Elsa's hand. "_Make one wrong move and everyone will know._"

"Yes, Anna. I know," Elsa assured her. Elsa knew the rules by heart. Whether Anna was eleven or eighteen, she was always demanding and controlling. Satisfied, Anna left Elsa to herself, and headed for the gates.

"_But it's only for today! It's agony to wait!_" from across the castle, the two sisters sang in unison. "_Tell the guards to open up the gate! For the first time in forever, I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!_"

"_A chance to change my lonely world,_" Elsa sang.

"_A chance to find true love,_" Anna added.

"_And I know it all ends tomorrow,_" they merged their voices again, "_so it has to be today! 'Cause for the first time in forever, for the first time in forever, nothing's in my way!_"


	4. Prince of the Southern Isles

**Two chapters in one day! (It's to make up for the shortness of this one.) Well, I told you Hans would still be here, and here he is, now! And, I know, it's really short. I'll go get working on next chapter soon. Again, a huge thanks to _everyone_! Whether you've reviewed, followed, favourited, or just read the story, I love all of you!**

* * *

"_For the first time in forever, nothing's in my way! _Ah!" Anna exclaimed and fell over. It took her a moment to regain her bearings. She was in a rowboat. Hanging half off the pier. Being saved from falling into the water by... a horse. The horse that had run into her. "Wait, what?"

A tall figure stepped down from the horse's saddle and extended a hand. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," he introduced himself.

Anna reached up to grab the hand. "Princess Anna of Arendelle." She stood up.

"Well, I sincerely apologize for hitting the princess of Arendelle with my horse, and every moment after." Hans bowed to the princess, and his horse, intelligent and well-trained as it was, followed its owner's example, and raised its hoof and bowed its head. With the rowboat only half on the dock, and all wait positioned over the water, with the horse's hoof raised off the boat, Hans and Anna suddenly began to drop.

Anna yelped and grabbed onto the nearest thing she could, which just happened to be Prince Hans. The horse, realizing its master was in danger, quickly dropped its hoof, saving the prince and princess from being soaked. The sudden movements threw Anna off-balance again, and she toppled over into Hans, pinning him to the floor. The two of them quickly got to their feet.

Anna blushed furiously. "Oh, um, you shouldn't worry about me. I'm not the queen," she told Hans. She added under her breath, "At least not yet."

"Well, I still am sorry for all the trouble I've caused you."

Just then, the castle bells rang out across the city.

Anna gasped. "Those are the coronation bells! I really must go, or else I'll be late. I hope to see you at the party." Anna rushed off, thinking, _Hm... Maybe _he's_ the one._


	5. I Am Not A Monster

**Huge thank you to everyone again! I just love controlling people's feels! It makes me feel so powerful!**

* * *

The party. The moment both sisters had been waiting for. Having been announced and taken their places, the festivities began.

As the merry citizens of Arendelle and the visiting royalties danced and talked, the princess and queen of Arendelle stood watching them, taking in all the sights and sounds of real happiness.

"Hi," Elsa said quietly.

"What?" Anna responded, her tone making it clear she was not in the mood to make conversation with her sister.

Elsa lowered her head. "Nothing. Just wanted to talk."

They stood in silence, just watching the people of their kingdom.

"It's great," Elsa spoke again, trying to talk with her sister normally for once, "having the gates open. Don't you agree?"

Anna nodded her head, not really paying much attention. At least she wasn't reprimanding Elsa, though. She was looking through the crowd, searching for a specific face. Upon finding it, she dashed down to the ballroom floor.

"Prince Hans," Anna curtsied elegantly. "May I have this dance?"

The prince took her hand and began leading her through the steps.

"It's wonderful, isn't it? All the people and happiness?" Anna said.

"Yes. It must be quite a change for you. I've heard Arendelle doesn't get many celebrations."

"No. For the past fourteen years, the castle has been shut up. Closed off to the public."

"That couldn't be very fun. What could've made them decide to do such a thing?"

"Oh, some reason or another. I don't really know, to be honest," Anna lied. Her mouth suddenly felt dry. "Um, I'm quite parched. Shall I get us something to drink?"

Hans nodded, and Anna rushed off to retrieve the refreshments, and downed five drinks while she was there.

Elsa began to mingle among the guests when she ran into Hans.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," she apologized.

"No trouble, Queen Elsa."

"I don't believe I've met you yet. May I have your name?"

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Well it is very nice to meet you."

Anna weaved her way back through the groups of people. When she finally was able to see Hans, she noticed someone talking to him. Elsa. Elsa threw her head back with a laugh. _What on earth are they talking about?_ Anna wondered. She watched as Hans pulled Elsa into the dance, spinning her to the music. He brought her in close and placed a light kiss on her cheek. Anna gasped. She stormed over and pulled her sister away.

"Elsa! What are you doing?"

"I'm _talking_, Anna. It's what people _do_."

"No. Not with him. Ugh! I hate you, Elsa! First you steal my kingdom from me, and now you're flirting with Hans!"

"It's not like you two are dating!"

"Shut up!" Anna pulled Elsa's glove from her hand. "Why don't you show them all what you can do? Show them the monster you really are! Show them who _really_ rules this kingdom!"

"Anna... People are staring," Elsa whispered. "Please, quiet down."

"No! Show your people what you are! Or are you just going to shut them out, too? Just like you shut me out?"

The entire room of people was watching at this point.

"I am not the one who shut you out!" Elsa shouted. "You're the one who locked me behind that infernal door for most of my life!"

"No. _You_ shut yourself behind that door. Because that's all you ever do. Shut people out."

"No. That's all _you_ ever do, Anna."

"What do you know? You're just a monster!"

Elsa, fed up with her sister's controlling, demanding, and abusive relationship towards her, extended her hand and let out a blast of ice, knocking Anna backwards.

"I. Am not. A _MONSTER_!" Elsa roared.

The room was silent. If anyone hadn't been paying attention to the confrontation yet, they were now.

Elsa drew her hand back in fear.

"Anna, I –"

"Just _go_," Anna told her from where she lay on the floor.

And for once in her life, Elsa was glad to obey her sister's instructions.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and fled from the party.


	6. Freedom?

**Honestly, I don't really like this chapter all that much, but it's kind of necessary. I hope you like it more than I do!**

* * *

Elsa ran. She fled from her kingdom. _Anna can have it,_ she though. _I don't want to be Queen anymore. Maybe if she has Arendelle, she'll leave me alone._ All Elsa wanted was to be free. She thought that once she was crowned Queen, she would be free to live and experience her life. But now, she knew better. She knew that true freedom didn't just mean getting out of her prison. As long as Anna was afraid of her, she would still control Elsa's life. Elsa would never be free, because Anna would never trust her again. Long ago, Elsa didn't understand why her sister could ever fear her. But now, Elsa understood. Anna's words were correct. She _could_ have died. And Elsa _had_ caused it. Elsa was a monster. Would someone who wasn't a monster knowingly hurt their sister? She had _chosen_ to use her powers. Sure, Anna had told her to. She had encouraged her to. But Elsa was the one who _chose_ to use them. Who _chose_ to use them against her sister. And for what? What could Elsa possibly have gained? Nothing. Nothing but the hatred and fear of her subjects. For years, Elsa had blamed Anna for her misery. Blamed her for shutting her away. In Elsa's eyes, she had done no wrong. If anyone was to be at fault, it was Anna. But now she knew. She knew she could've protested. But she let herself be locked away. She welcomed her so-called "fate". Elsa could have mended things with her sister, before it was too late. But she didn't. She wanted to, yes. But she never took action and _did_. And now, it was too late. It was too late to be free. Not really.

Elsa tried to convince herself she was free. And she actually succeeded at one point. But while the head can be persuaded, the heart will not easily be changed. In her mind she thought she might be free. But her heart knew better. Elsa could never be free. She had lost her chance. She had watched it go by, without lifting a finger to catch it. She let it go. She was the only one responsible for her imprisonment. And she had been responsible for freeing herself. But now, it was too late. And she couldn't. The opportunity was gone, and she was forever a prisoner of her own guilt.

But she still ran. She hoped that, if she could get far enough away, she could be free. So she ran. But being shut away for so many years made it so she knew of nowhere. Well, there was one place...

* * *

"Hello?" Elsa called into the valley. She made her way through the maze of boulders. "Someone? Anyone? Please?"

A rumble filled the clearing and the scattered rocks began to shake. They rolled to the centre, where Elsa stood.

One of the stones unrolled itself to become a troll.

"Elsa, Queen of Arendelle," it said. "Why are you here on your coronation day? Shouldn't you be at your party?"

"I'm not exactly welcome at the moment."

"What happened, dear?"

"Anna threw me out. She thinks I'm a monster. And maybe I am."

"Oh, Elsa, you're not a monster! What could make Anna think that?"

So Elsa told her story. From when she last had seen the trolls to now, and the events that had just taken place.

"Do you know of some place I can go?" Elsa asked when she was finished. "I don't really know what to do when you've been exiled."

"Why don't you head up the North Mountain," the troll suggested. "It's nice and secluded. A good place to be alone. And that looks to be what you need: some time away from that sister of yours."

"Thank you."

Elsa began the lonesome trek up the mountain, to begin her exile. At least if she had to be exiled, she was able to be free.


	7. Let It Go

**I took the weekend off. Hope you didn't mind. It's time for another song! Hope you enjoy! (Sorry it's so short. I'll update twice today, okay?)**

* * *

Elsa stopped. It was early in the morning when she reached the peak of the North Mountain. She looked around her at the empty, barren snow around her.

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried. 'Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be,'_" she mocked her sister, "_'Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!' _Psh! _Well now they know! Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on; the cold never bothered me anyway._" Elsa sent out an icy blast towards Arendelle."_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all._" Her magic formed into the shape of Anna, and Elsa struck her arm through it, scattering the snow. "_It's time to see what I can do; test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free! Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky! Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry! Here I stand, and here I stay! Let the storm rage on!_" It felt wonderful to use her magic again for her own use. She began to form her new palace. After all, the queen of her Kingdom of Isolation needed somewhere to live. "_My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast. I'm never going back, the past is in the past! Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand, in the light of day! Let the storm rage on; the cold never bothered me anyway._" She sent a final shot of magic to Arendelle. "Looks like Arendelle is frozen... What a pity. I hope you're enjoying your kingdom, little sister."

With a flick of her hand, she slammed the door on Arendelle and the past. They didn't control her life anymore. In her castle, closed off from her home, behind yet another door, she was... _free_?


	8. For The First Time In Forever (Reprise)

**Oh, look at that, two songs in one day, lucky you! Hope everyone from America enjoyed their day off as much as I didn't! (I still have homework and mental breakdowns to work through) By the way, I cut out Kristoff and Olaf because they just didn't fit in very well. Sorry to everyone who loves them!**

* * *

Anna gasped. The North Mountain had seemed to be the centre of the raging storm that plagued the kingdom and surrounding lands. When the ice and snow struck Arendelle, she knew it was the work of Elsa, and decided, as the centre of the storm, it was the most likely place for Elsa to be hiding. And there it was. The most breathtaking sight Anna had ever laid her eyes on. Her sister's ice castle, shining and glimmering in the light.

She stepped up to the door and knocked. The second her fingers touched the frozen door, it swung open to reveal an even grander inside. She stepped in slowly, hesitantly, and looked around.

Elsa rushed down the staircase upon hearing the doors open.

"Anna?"

"Elsa."

"What are you doing here?"

"You accidentally froze Arendelle. I came to see if you would fix it," Anna declared.

"It wasn't an accident," Elsa told her.

"You _meant_ to do that? How can we even be _related _if you would do such a thing?"

"Anna –"

"I mean it. You aren't my sister. You're just a monster."

"Anna, _please don't shut me out again. Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore. 'Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand. I can head down this mountain and save us! We don't have to live in fear! 'Cause for the first time in forever, I can leave from here._"

"No," Anna refused. "_Please stay here. My life awaits. I just want to enjoy the sun and open up the gates!_"

"Yeah and –"

"_I know you want freedom. But leave us be. Yes, you're alone, but you're alone and free. Just stay away and we'll be safe from you._"

Elsa reconsidered. "_Actually you won't._"

"_What do you mean we won't?_"

"_I don't think you understand._"

"_What don't I understand?_"

"_If I can't come back, I won't unfreeze you._"

"What?"

"You heard me. I won't live up here anymore. But it's okay. I'll come down and unfreeze it."

"No! You-you can't! I won't let you."

"_But for the first time in forever_"

"_Oh, you're such a fool, you can't be free!_"

"_You don't have to be afraid_."

"_No escape from the storm inside of you._"

"_We can work this out together._"

"_You can't control the curse!_"

"_We'll reverse the storm I've made._"

"_Just stay up here; you'll only make it worse!_"

"_Don't panic!_"

"_But there's so much fear!_

"_We can make the sun shine bright!_

"_I'm not safe here._"

"_We can face this thing together._"

"_No!_"

Elsa made the mistake of listening to her sister's words. She couldn't fix this. No one was safe with her alive. She was just a monster.

"_I... CAN'T!_" Elsa shouted.


	9. A Frozen Heart

**Sorry for getting this in so late. I got a bit distracted with my fury for school. Anyways, here you go! A lot of feels are coming, as we're getting a bit near the end (don't worry, I still have a ton of chapters left!), and they'll be starting up soon, so I thought I'd warn you. I'll be uploading again really soon because of the lateness and shortness of this chapter and the fact that I always do two for song days, and next one is a song.**

* * *

"_I... CAN'T!_"

A blast of power erupted from Elsa, striking Anna in the heart. She stumbled back with a wince, but quickly regained herself.

"Can't or won't?" Anna demanded.

"Both. I wouldn't abide by my exile even if I could unfreeze Arendelle from all the way out here! Now, you can go alone, or I can come with you."

"How about you come –"

"Really?"

"– as a prisoner."

"What?" Elsa's hope dissolved.

"You heard me. I won't have a monster running amok in _my_ kingdom. You are coming as my captive, or not at all," Anna declared.

"Fine. Have fun with your eternal winter, Anna. I'm not going to be a prisoner. Not anymore."

Anna, furious at her sister but decided not to push her, turned to leave back for Arendelle. But before she even reached the door, she collapsed in agony, her hands clutching her chest.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted, running to her sister. "What's wrong? Did-did I hurt you?"

Anna lifted her head to face Elsa, her eyes cold and angry.

"You-you struck my heart."

"Anna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It was an accident."

"Yeah, right. 'Accident'. Oh!" She hunched over again, hands clasped over her heart. A strip of her orange hair faded to match Elsa's platinum blonde.

"Anna! Your hair! It's turning white! I can help you. But you have to let me."

"No," Anna refused. Then, a flush of pain and cold washed over her. "Okay, okay," she relented.

Elsa helped Anna to her feet. It was nice to feel her sister's warm skin against her own again, even if the heat was fueled by anger. But for once in her life, Elsa knew Anna's fury toward her was actually a good thing. If Anna's skin was still warm, that meant the ice hadn't spread very far yet. There was still hope. For once in her life, Anna's hatred of her sister would save a life rather than destroy one.


	10. Fixer-Upper

**And here's my new rendition of Fixer-Upper! And because I know there is probably going to be that one person who is like "OMG, are you shipping Anna and Elsa now?" No. I'm not. I'm not into weird freaky incest. Sorry not sorry. It's true _sisterly_ love. Okay? Okay. Glad we're clear on that.**

**Also, if anyone wasn't clear on who Pabbie is, as pretty much the only line where his name is stated in the entire movie is quite rushed and considerably easy to miss if you zoned out for the wrong two seconds, he's the old troll guy who healed Anna.**

* * *

They arrived in a valley filled with boulders, just after the cold started to affect Anna visibly. She was experience fits of shivers from the ice spreading from her heart to her skin.

"Elsa, what are we doing here?"

"They can help you. Trust me."

"Who? And how do you know?"

"I've seen them do it once before."

Anna was unsure, but decided to trust Elsa.

"Hey!" Elsa called to the rocks. "It's Elsa. I need your help."

Anna was sure her sister must be delusional. Then, the rocks sprung to life.

"Trolls?" Anna whispered.

"What's wrong, Elsa?" one of the trolls asked.

Elsa beckoned for Anna to come closer. "This, Elsa gestured to her sister, "is Anna."

The troll stepped up to Anna. "So, you're the one who's been hating on your sister. So tell me, dear: _Is it because she blasted you so long ago when close were you? Or could it be what you remembered seven years ago? And though we know you're a bit frightened, there's no real reason you should be. 'Cause you'll never have a sister you's as sensitive and sweet! So she's a bit of a fixer-upper. So she's got a few flaws. Like her peculiar powers, her thing with the ice stuff, that's a little outside of nature's laws. So she's a bit of a fixer-upper, but this we're certain of: You can fix this fixer-upper up with a little bit of love!_"

"We have a real problem here!" Elsa protested to no avail.

"I'll say! So tell me," the troll continued. "_Is it the way that she hides scared? Or that she's socially impaired? Is that why you pushed her away all these years? Are you holding back your fondness due to her unearthly magic? Or the way she covers up she really cares for you? So she's a bit of a fixer-upper. She's got a couple of bugs. Her isolation is confirmation of her desperation for Anna's hugs! So she's a bit of a fixer-upper, but we know what to do! The way to fix up this fixer-upper is have her make up with you!_"

"Hey!" Elsa shouted. "She's stubborn. She won't change! Now –"

"_So she's a bit of a fixer-upper. That's a minor thing. Her current mindset is a flex arrangement. And by the way, we can still persuade! So she's a bit of a fixer-upper. Her brain's a bit betwixt! Push misunderstandings out of the way and the whole thing will be fixed!_" The singing trolls turned back to Anna. "_We're not saying you can change her, 'cause people don't really change. We're just saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange. People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed. But throw a little love their way, and you'll bring out their best. True love brings out the best! Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper. That's what it's all about. Father, sister, brother, We need each other to raise us up and round us out! Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper. But when push comes to shove, the only fixer-upper fixer that can fix a fixer-upper is true, true, true, true love!_"

Anna laughed at the energetic trolls running around, singing. A smile crept onto her face. Elsa looked over and saw the first smile from her sister – or rather, from _anyone_ – in seven years. And that one smile brightened Elsa's world. Until Anna cried out in pain again.

"Anna!" Elsa ran to her sister. She turned back to the trolls. "We need Pabbie," she told them. "Where is he?"

A troll rolled forward. "What's happened?" he asked.

"I accidentally struck her in the heart. Can you save her?"

The old troll laid a hand on Anna. "She is in grave danger. If it was the head, that would be easy. But the heart... Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"True love's kiss!" Anna exclaimed.

"But who?" Elsa asked. "You barely know anyone."

"Hans."

"Anna –"

"No," Anna insisted. "I'm sure it will work; I love him. I trusted you, now you have to trust me. Okay?"

Elsa took a deep breath. She was almost positive Hans wasn't Anna's true love. What could Anna know about true love? But anything can happen, right?

"Okay."


	11. True Love's Kiss

**Again, sorry for the lateness of this one, too. (Remember when I said there were still a ton of chapters left? Yeah, I kind of lied. About two or three after this one left. Sorry. I can't count. So we're going back to only one a day, no matter how short.) (Also, sorry if you read this about an hour after the chapter was first uploaded. I was copying and pasting while distracted.)**

**Well, feels. Feels and more feels. I hope you enjoy your healthy serving of feels for the day.**

* * *

"Hans!" Elsa called out, supporting her weak sister as the rushed through the gates. "We need Prince Hans!"

A group of people took Anna off Elsa's hands.

"We'll get her to him," a woman told Elsa. Her words were neutral, but her tone made it clear: Elsa wasn't Queen anymore.

* * *

"Hans, you have to kiss me," Anna told the prince. The other people present quickly filed out of the room.

"What? Why?" he questioned.

"Elsa froze my heart," she explained. "Only an act of true love can save me."

"And you think –"

"Please. Just try."

Hans hesitated for a moment, considering his situation.

"_Please_," Anna begged. "I love you."

Hans relented, and leaned down to press his lips against Anna's.

Nothing. They had both expected something, _anything_. At least a change in Anna's hair, which was now completely white. But nothing.

"No," Anna whispered. "No. It can't be. No."

'No.' Her last word before her heart froze solid, and her body with it.

"I'm sorry," Prince Hans whispered. He gently slipped out of Anna frozen hold, careful not to cause any fractures in her icy form that may harm her. He stepped back and gazed at the princess. It was like he was staring at an ice sculpture, of a fair maiden, holding an invisible – gone – man in her arms, looking longingly up into a face that wasn't there any more.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "But I never loved you. I couldn't be your true love."

He brushed past the frozen figure as he left to spread the news of Princess Anna's death.


	12. Let Me See Her

**I told some people I'd update as soon as I woke up, so here we are. (school got cancelled!)**

* * *

"No!" Elsa shouted upon hearing the news. "No! She can't be dead!"

Elsa fought her way to the front of the crowd gathered before Prince Hans.

"Please, tell me it's not true," she begged.

"Elsa, she's gone. The kiss didn't work. I'm sorry. I tried. But she's dead."

"No," Elsa gasped. Tears brimmed at her eyes. "No. It can't be."

"Elsa. Your sister is _dead_. You killed her."

"No! I didn't kill her!"

"She said you struck her heart."

"On accident! Do you really think if I wanted her dead, I would have brought her back and tried to save her? I could've kept her in my castle, or sent her out to wander in the cold without knowing the cure! But I didn't! I took her to find out the cure! I helped her home so she could be saved! I didn't want to kill her. I didn't want her to die."

"That may be so, but she is dead, and it is your doing."

Elsa faltered. He was right. She _had_ killed Anna. It _was_ her fault. Anna was dead because of her. She had killed Anna. Anna was dead. Anna. Her sister. Dead. The only person left for her to care about. Gone. Anna probably still hated Elsa when she had died. Elsa had probably been her last thought. Elsa imagined it for a moment: The last thing her sister could ever think about, and Elsa was sure Anna would have chosen to think about how terrible of a sister Elsa had been.

The tears began flowing. Small tears at first. Thin strips of water slowly running down her face. Elsa tried to hide it. Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show. Don't let them know. But the emotions were too strong for the Ice Queen to handle. She couldn't hold it back anymore. She let it go. Let the tears fall. She didn't care that the people she used to rule were watching her. She just stood before them, sobbing loudly, bawling her eyes out over a sister who never loved her.

"Elsa," Hans whispered to her, "stop. You're embarrassing yourself."

Elsa disregarded his words. She didn't care anymore.

Eventually, she wiped her eyes. No one had moved a muscle the entire time. They just continued to stand there, staring.

She looked at Hans. "May I see her?" she choked out.

"No!" someone shouted out. "Send her to the dungeons! She's a danger to society! She shouldn't be allowed to see her victim! She's evil! Lock her up!"

Others in the crowd followed suit, shouting out that Elsa should be locked away, that she shouldn't see the one she killed.

But the sad part was, Elsa agreed with them. She wanted to be locked away. She thought she was good for nothing, and all she could ever do was harm the people around her.

"Yes," she whispered. "Lock me up. Put me in the dungeon. _Please_. But just let me see my sister."

"Okay."


	13. An Act of True Love

**I'm sorry I tried to do this earlier! I just got a review from a guest who thought it was over and I'm so so sorry!**

**Well, here we are. The end. It looks like this is over. Maybe I'll be back someday with a new idea. Who knows? I'm glad all of you liked it, and here's the end, which I hope you like, too. Sorry, I'm not good at endings and author's notes for them. But here you go. I'll miss you guys.**

* * *

A single door stood between Elsa and Anna.

Elsa looked to the guards surrounding her and raised her bounded hands, silently asking for the chains to be removed. One stepped forward to unlock the handcuffs designed to block her magic. The door swung open, and Elsa rushed in.

"Anna! Oh, Anna. I'm so sorry." She flung her arms around her cold sister. She spoke to her as if she was still alive. "I'm so, so sorry. Can you ever forgive me? Oh, who am I kidding? You're dead. You'll never forgive me. Not now. You can't."

Elsa sobbed into Anna's frozen shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I forgive you for hating me. I get it now. I understand. I _am_ a monster. You deserved better than me. I was a terrible sister. I would've made a terrible Queen, too. I'm a bit glad you stopped me. Who wants a monster for a queen? I should be locked up. I should've gone straight to the dungeons. It's where I belong. Not among people, where all I do is hurt people. I'm sorry. I wish you could hear me. Or better yet, able to respond to me. But you can't. I just wish you weren't dead. I wish I could've let you forgive me. But now it's too late."

She continued to talk to the body. It was her one last chance to talk to her sister, and she didn't dare waste it. It felt better to confess everything, even if no one heard her.

Elsa looked at Anna's cold face, stared into her icy eyes. "Anna..." she said. "I guess, if it's my one last chance to tell you before I'm locked away forever, I love you. Even though you were always afraid of me, and I of you, I cared about you. And I still do. Anna, we never had the best relationship. But you're my sister. And I love you, and care about you."

The palace guards stepped forward to take Elsa to the dungeons; visiting time was over. Elsa stepped back and surrendered herself. The group turned and almost made it through the door when Elsa turned.

"What are you –"

"Shh," Elsa silenced the guard. She pointed to Anna, whose body was surrounded by a shimmering light.

"What the –"

Elsa stepped back toward her sister. "Anna?"

The light engulfed Anna. The colour began to return to her body.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed. She rushed to her sister and embraced her.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted. "How – What – I was –"

"Dead. Yeah. Sorry about that." Elsa smiled sheepishly.

"But... The kiss. It didn't work. So... how?"

"An act of true love."

"But – But the kiss –"

"Was not the only way. An act of true love isn't limited to true love's kiss, Anna."

"But... then... _who_?"

"Anna."

"Wait, _you_?"

Elsa nodded. "I guess confessing was enough of an act."

"You love me? But I was so horrible to you. How could you love me? You weren't the monster; I was."

"Anna, you're my sister. I knew you would never _really_ hate me. You were just scared. You were afraid and just wanted what you thought was best for yourself. You were looking out for yourself and for Arendelle. You thought I wouldn't be a good Queen, so you thought you could do better. You thought you were doing the right thing, and I don't blame you. I can see how my powers could be a bit terrifying."

"No! I was a terrible sister! I was a terrible _human being_! I pushed you away and tried to control you. How could you ever love me?"

"It doesn't matter how. All that matters is that I _do_. And that now, thanks to that, you're alive and well."

Anna hugged Elsa back. "Thank you. I... I love you, too."


End file.
